Duo Gets the Shakes
by dk-joy
Summary: Duo has a problem. His hands shake violently and he doesn't know why. When the problem suddenly gets worse, what will the others do? Eventual 1x2.


Warnings and Disclaimer: language, OOC Duo, OOC Heero, switching POV and verb tense…(sorry!)

Duo Gets the Shakes

"Duo you're concentrating even less than usual. What's wrong?" Just what he needed to hear from whiny-butt Quatre right then!

"Chill, Quatre! I'm working on it!" Duo said with none of his usual cheer. He picked up his tools and started working on Deathscythe again. After about a minute of fumbling, he swore, dropped his tools, and left. The other four Gundam pilots looked up from where they were working, all showing various signs of astonishment.

"Was it something I said? Maybe I should go talk to h…" Quatre said before being cut off by Heero's quiet "No."

"But…"

Trowa walked up to his sensitive friend and said, "he's been like this for hours. It's not your fault." Quatre sighed and nodded.

Wufei said, "something's bothering him. Badly. I haven't seen him crack a smile yet." After that pronouncement the boys just sat silently, each thinking their own thoughts. To the other boys' surprise, it was Heero who got up and walked toward Duo's room.

Duo stalked to his room and slammed the door. He plopped face down on the bed, limbs sprawled. Then he turned over with a sigh and brought his hand about a foot and a half from his face. He stared angrily at it. It was shaking and twitching violently. He stared harder, concentrating, and it dulled to a still-noticeable tremble.

"Shit!" he yelled, then reared up, strode to the wall and slammed his fisted hand into it. The plaster crumbled and his hand bled. Duo looked at it with a small, satisfied grin.

Heero walked into the room to see Duo smiling almost maniacally at his bloody hand.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" Heero exploded.

Duo jumped and stared at Heero's normally emotionless face. He looked pissed!

"I…I was…it…" Duo stuttered.

"Hn." Heero said with his usual lack of inflection. He silently held out his hand, palm up. Duo took a step toward him and slowly extended his bloody fist to Heero. Heero just stared at his friend's hand.

"Are you…afraid…of me?" he said, looking at his trembling friend. Duo put his hand down and sighed.

"I didn't want anyone to see me like this. Especially you. You think I'm weak, don't you?"

"Duo what's…" Heero started, then stopped, sounding lost.

Sigh "I don't know. Sometimes I just start shaking for no reason. I always shake some, but I can control that. When it gets like this, though…uhn!"

"Duo?"

"I don't feel so hot…" Duo complained, sitting heavily on the bed. Suddenly his body went limp. His chin touched his chest and he moaned.

"Duo?" Heero asked gently. When he got no response after his first few calls, he yelled for the others and started shaking Duo, trying to get him to wake up or respond.

"Duo? Duo!"

_Duo's POV…_

All of a sudden everything seemed so loud and fast. People talked to me but I didn't respond. I tried to. I think. I heard what they said, but forgot what it was as soon as they'd said it. It was so white. I felt so heavy. All the guys were there. They talked to me. Called my name. I couldn't answer. Too heavy. Couldn't move.

Then there was the tunnel. Everything going by so fast. Was it shaking? Couldn't tell. So white. So bright. My legs ache. So heavy. I think I moaned. It was all going by me so fast. Noisy. Loud. Bright.

My legs hurt more. It's brighter. My room? I hear something. The other pilots. The're saying my name. Shaking me. So heavy. I can't do anything. Don't they realize that? I think I'm awake…

_Normal POV_

"Duo? Duo!" the other boys called. Heero was slapping Duo's face gently.

"Uhn…what happened…" Duo asked groggily.

"You passed out…" Heero answered quietly.

TBC…

Author's Note: Tell me what you think. I know it's weird. I passed out last week so I decided to add some stuff to a fic I'd already started and this is it. The stuff in Duo's POV is about how I felt (my brother didn't know what to do, so he started shaking me instead of trying to get my head below my heart). Sorry it's so short. Not much time to work on stuff.


End file.
